the skinwalker
by rosaliesfavoritewerewolf
Summary: so arya wants to find her real parnts but there in anicent greek how can they do that,well there off to athens to the biggest meeting in the world of people will her parnets be there?m for laguage
1. Chapter 1

i woke up in the dead of night i just had the worst nightmare ever it was about ares dieing that was the worst nightmare ever.

"athena are you ok",he asked he was by the window giveing me a very sacred look.

"im fine come back to bed",i said.

"i have to go soon you know i got that thing with your brother",he said he sat on the end of the bed and ran his fingers though his thick hair.

"the sun hasn't even come up yet please come back",i asked agin i was afried i might not get to see him agin.

"ok i can't realiy say no to you its a spell you have put on me",he said simleing he crawled next to me and we both went back to sleep.

~on earth~ "oh goodie gum drops",i said i was in school my day was horrible i hate this town its the smallest town in greek but theres a crap load of my name is arya my long cheat nut hair was almost passed my wasit im not poor but im not rich so i get well enough a very uniqe girl i can change my from to anything i want form mouse to loin anything that walks this green earth,but thats not all i can also summon things im still working on that thogh anyway only my two best friends jemini and amber knew anyway the three of us where in math and learning the same crap that we learnd last year i was the frist one to jump up and leave class i was walking fast im mean realiy fast almost jogging to get home t was pooring and i didn't feel like wait i bursted in the door to see my mom and dad fighting oh i couldn't sstand these two some times.

"arya what is it",i mom said frowning.

"i want to be with my parnets the ones who don't fight with each other",i said i was almost crying.

"well then go be with your real ones",my father yelled.i knew that these weren't my real parnets but it still it still hurt.

"if i only knew",i said stomping off i slamed the door and walked in the rain srew this if he wanted me to be with my real mom and dad i will but i have to find them how in the world would i find them what with a stone and a rock that didn't even make sense so if i was going to go on this jorney i was going to take it with my besties so i set out to assemble my team.i walked to jemini's farm.

"hey chick get out here",i jumped out of the door and huged me she was very happy to see me.

"oh your ok i thought when you left in a hurry that you where in troble i was so worried",she said like i had robed a bank and our techer was a cop.

"im fine jemi now you know how i don't now my parnets well i want to find them",i said.

"how with a stone or and a rock its baicly imposible",she said.

"that word is not in my vocabulary",i said.

"right so what do you want from me",she asked?

"i want to help me",i said smileing.

"do i have a choice",she said.

so we mad our way to ambers house we told him yes him our plan and he was in so we made our why to athens where this big gathering was its said athena and ares where at there temple there was only one way to fine out so i fourmed into a gold dragon and took out with my best friends on my back. 


	2. codenames

we where half way there when amber got a dumbass idea anything knew?

"code names",he said.

"what",jemi said.

"i think that we should have code names im cobra command",he said raieing his hand.

"frist of all where not haveing code names seconed of all if and one is going to be cobra comaned it me because in charge of this whole misson",i send my thought to both of them jemi laughed and amber wined like puppy who missed its master.

"fine no code names but look at that",he said poniting it was athens where almost there.i just hope to hades that my parnets joined in on "history". 


	3. back seat dirvers

the landing was tricking because there was alot of people so i turned into a giffen a golden giffen just makes me seem more noble the i realiy i was flying with them on me wicth isn't as easy as i seems.

"go to the left left",amber yelled.

"no arya to the right the right",jem both where tugging on my fethers trying to get me to go left or hurt like hell holy fuck face it burned.

"NO BACK SEAT DRIVES",I sreamed though my stoped because i was about to crash into a huge group of kids, and everyone in the group(and there where alot of people)looking at us i curled up into a ball.

"PERPARE FOR INPACTED",I SRECEMED AND SENT IT TO MY then it happend but no one died because we landed in a fountien i was back to human froum and all wet.

"next time you guys let me land",i said falling back. 


	4. mommy and daddys

(arya is not the same charter form eragon she is no elf)

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

i stumbled out of the fountin and into the crowed they all looked at me in awe/shock/fear,i ran to the nearest kid and grabed his shoulders.

"is it ture lad is it ture are athena and ares are here tell me lad",i sakeing him.

"yes it be ture skinwalker",he said shakeing.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ~in the temple of ares and athena~ "are you sure you can handle this are you sure you can bless all these people",ares asked? holding athena.

"i'll be fine sweety maybe....",athena trailed off.

"honey im sure that's rare but who knows she could but don't get your hopes up",he said trying to put it into words.

"i want her to come ares",athena said.

"so do i wish zeus hadn't basnhed her but athena you know there are slim chances of her come and even if she does how well she know hun how".

"i don't know".;  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ ~outside of the temple~ the gang is siting on the stairs of the temple the crowed was going wilded and it was hot.

"shit",arya said she sat and looked though the crowed not one looked like her parents but she would never know she had to ask but everone was going carzy.

"please lets just go home",jemi said turth we where all tried i felt like a asshole because i draged them here and i wasn't going back home.

"no you guys i need to find them",i said i tryed to stand but the heat had pushed me back down.

"dear apollo please lift the heat",i wisperd then the whole crowed stoped and everyone looked up.i payed no mind to it i just looked in the crowed.i heard jemo and amber gasp.

"by the gods",jemi wisperd.

"dear zeus",amber said standing up.

"what",i asked?i turned back and saw a man huge muscled short hair,i saw the women she was short but tall for a women she looked just like me a older virson of me i had some of the features of the man i gasped,

"dear zeus",i said where these my parnets i sat in awe they didn't see us they looked though the corwed the man glanced at me the did a double take her was wemon looked at the man then at me.

~ares ponit of view~ i looked at the girl her mouth was hanging open she looked like athena with some of me was this arya the child that zeus banshed years ago athena looked at me then the girl she had the same reactoin was she thinking the same thing.

arpov.  
"arya do you think that ares and athena could be your parnerts",jemi said in a gasp.

"well it could be but the hell if i know",i said slumping.

"your a goddess",amber said laughing.

"well you never know",i said standing up.

"wait what are you doing",jemi said.

"lets go see our knew friends",i said getting up.

"wait wait a mintue now there gods",amber said.

"and im a skin walker whats your ponit amber",i said i slowly walked up the stairs until i got up to the women.

"mommy",i said. 


End file.
